User talk:Eveningswift
I quit this Wikia. Why? Why are you quitting? --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 21:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess I can't stop you, but anyway, bye then. :( --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 21:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift. Please tell me what's the problem. I want to help you, not hurt you. Please, Eveningswift. Your my friend and I can't let you do this. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No!!!!!! Evening!!!! No!!!!! You're my BFF, you can't do this! Please don't leave me, don't do this for you, do this for me!!!! You were at the top too, why are you quitting? I'll miss you SOOOOO much, everyday I'd want you to come back! Please Eveningswift, I'm begging you! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:02, October 18 2009 (UTC) Evening, why? Just tell me before you officially go. You are such a big part of here :( I know I can't stop you and I'm not trying to, but just tell me. I'm your bud, right? --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) -sighs- I'll see you in person then...but you still have to tell me.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sighs and Cries Oh Evening, I'm sorry. I really don't want you to go but this is your life and...I don't know *sighs sadly* Well, I guess this is goodbye *bursts into tears* I'm sorry Eveningswift, I really am. Will I see you on WWiki? I hope so, I'd miss you too much or else I guess we'll find another place to meet. You shouldn't let this stuff get to you Evening, that's all I have to say and I'll talk to GB for you...it's the least I can do. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:13, October 18 2009 (UTC) I respect you. This whole WIKI respects you. Your one of our top users, Eveningswift! Everyone loves and respects you very much, you know that. Your loyal, trusting, beloved by this wiki, and one of the kindest users I've ever met. You're very creative too. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) So you're not telling me but you told everyone else/ THANKS --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi evening...i was wondering why are you quitting?*sniff*please don't[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 22:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry you feel that way, evening. I just can't understand why you will not tell me everything. Made you the jayfeather thing up there. i might hate his apprentice character, and it may look bad, but I wa in a rush and this is a fond memory. Take care, Evening --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Please...! Evening, PLEASE PLEASE don't quit the Wiki!!! We'll all miss you way too much if you quit! DX Really, we all respect you, and I, personally, think that you're really a great user and a great artist and a great friend... so please don't leave! :'( --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) i know the reason, you think that people respect Grocery Bag more than you and he was being mean to you.....BUT YOU ARE RESPECTED! Why do you think so many people are begging you to come back!!?? They think you are a good friend, artist, and much more....i keep talking to you.....SORRY. i feel like you are getting further away from me! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 23:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) And.... YOUR QUITTING THIS WIKI FOR NO REASON! Everyone loves you on here! Your leaving the people who care about you, because you come up with this stupid idea called they don't respect you? Really, Eveningswift? You're smarter than that! [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 23:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire's right! This is one thing! LOOK. We know you are not dead BTW >:/ Just because of ONE misunderstanding, does not mean no one respects you! it's only that Grocery Bag guy. If you care about only HIS opinion and one thing that made you mad....I dunno how you got into advanced classes.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 23:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Everyone, if she wants to quit, let her quit. It isn't our decision. And Hawkey, you don't need to scream at her. And don't think I want her to quit, I don't. I would beg for her to come back if I could. But I know that I can't change what she wants. Evening, I hope our paths cross again in the future. We'll miss you very much. And if you ever read this, know that the users here care about you. Don't let GB bother you. He can't change your opinion about something. Well, I guess this is good-bye. --Hallow's Eve09 00:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry for screaming at you. I was just upset. But we accept your decision, though we don't want to at all. We won't delete your articles either. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 01:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Sniffs Evening, please come back or at least talk to me on WWiki. *gasps* I have an idea... Be right back. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:28, October 19 2009 (UTC) Blanks Your blanks are amazing. Do you think you can make one for my WIki? A warrior one at least? Please? Thanks, ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 18:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Hey!!!! :) The site is http://howrsewarriorsclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome. We need new blanks because we have 0. If you could help us, thanks! Icestorm 16:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) blanks hey Evening, amazing blanks. Try to make all four varieties (long and shorthaired, male and female) Wouldn't want them to go to waste, would you? lol thanks :D [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S when you drew the blanks, where were they from? I used Pixlr but it came out really weird when I tried to color it lol